Several digital rights management (DRM) platforms provide for a rich combination of rights and restrictions for governing rights-managed data. Extending rights management capability beyond computers, audio-players, portable media centers, and pocket PCs is an important goal. Today, the listed devices may enforce rights using expiration dates, limited play counts, etc. However, a desirable goal would be to extend this capability to passive non-volatile memory (NVM) cards such as compact flash, secure digital, xD-picture card, multi-media card, memory stick, and multi-memory card.
While implementing restrictions based on play count or transfer may be easy for NVM cards, based on software operating in these NVM cards, time-restricted rights management presents a unique challenge. The challenge stems from the passive nature of these cards and their usage patterns. At any given moment, an NVM card may find itself plugged into one of a variety of host environments including computers, portable media devices, car stereos, cameras, etc. Not all of these environments guarantee access to a secure clock or secure time server to enable a time-limited right. Therefore, the NVM card must autonomously measure the passage of time without dependence on a host environment to enforce time-limited rights in a portable manner.
One solution has been to change the nature of NVM cards from being passive to active including a clock circuit and a battery in the packaging. This battery has to either possess enough self-contained capacity to last for a lifetime of the device or have the ability to maintain an equivalent charge state for a specified amount of time. Either way, the battery must be capable of continuously delivering conservatively 1-2 micro-Amps of current to keep the clock circuit functioning while the NVM card is not inserted into a host to draw power. In addition, the expense and bulk of the NVM card becomes undesirable.
A solution that provides a NVM card that can provide time-limited rights without requiring a battery or clock would be more desirable.